El
by Moenitas
Summary: Alguien más ha aparecido para arrebatarle a su Cielo. Vongola ¿Sabes que significa esto, cierto? 6927? los invito a descubrirlo...


Estaba aburrida, se que deberia estar ahora mismo siguiendo con animos SL pero, sin quererlo, se me ocurrio una especie de Drabble y luego, sin darme cuanta paso a ser un oneshoot

¿Qué cosas no? xD.

En fin, aquí se los dejo, es un ot3 donde claramente por el resumen es un 6927, pero hay alguien más en estre trio que no se mensiona hasta el final. Les invito a todos a adivinar quien es el "tercer" personaje en discordia, solo puedo decir que el esta dentro de mis personajes favoritos de Reborn! (ups, ya dije mucho).

Los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen, si así fuera proclamaria a **Rokudo Mukuro **como mio absolutamente, you know, pero por desgracia no puedo DAMN.

* * *

**Él.**

_by Thunayoshi_

Me miras a los ojos algo confundido al notar mi no tan agradable presencia sobre tu hogar, abres la puerta con cierta cautela y sin perder el tiempo me preguntas que hago aquí, pues te respondere a ello llendo al grano como usualmente lo hago. Vine por ti, Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Por qué? seguidamente vuelves a preguntarme, por dios ¿Es que caso no es evidente? ¿Mi conducta no es lo suficientemente clara para delatar mis sentimientos? Me irrita, me irrita tanto tu ignorancia, o mejor dicho tu falta de tacto para notar algo tan simple como el respirar. Lo veo, lo puedo ver perfectamente, a tu lado esta la causa de este malestar e irritación.

Ese chico.

Si me hubiera dado cuenta de este "problema" lo hubiera resuelto cuanto antes, como siempre me ocupo de hacerlo pero, eso hubiera sido muy descarado de mi parte ¿No? porque lo descubririas de inmediato, sabrías que fue por mi causa, que no deseo ver a nadie a tu lado, que distraiga tu atención de mi, que te aleje de mi presencia. Suena a paranoia pero tu lo eres todo para mi por ello no puedo permitir que esto continue de esta forma.

Siguen las preguntas, me sigues preguntando que es lo que me pasa, mientras que "el" me mira con total indiferencia, al parecer no dara su primer paso todavia.

Preguntas y más preguntas, ser bueno tiene sus defectos... quizas deba retirarme de este oficio y volver a esos días pero si lo hago no podré estar a un paso de controlar tu mundo ¿No es así Vongola?

No quiero ser maleducado y empezar primero este "juego", ese no es mi estilo, esperare a que se descuide y cuando muestre su debilidad solo me bastara de un pequeño empujón para hacerlo sentir como en casa, en el infierno.

_"-¿Me invitaras a pasar? o esperaras a que anochesca y muera de frio aquí afuera." _Respondo con ironia, con una sonrisa me basta para ocultarlo todo, al menos por un rato, me miras preocupado y das un paso al costado invitandome a entrar.

_"-Ah, claro, solo estamos nosotros dos, supongo que no pasara nada"_ Eso me molesto un poco ¿Supones que esta bien? cada palabra que sale de tu boca me irrita bastante, pero me diste la primer señal para empezar ¿Así eres siempre Vongola? bajas la guardia con facilidad, es una lastima que sea así de facil pero te lo agradesco... mientras entro hacia la casa la otra persona a su lado me mira sin decir nada ¿Cuando daras ese "paso"? lo estoy esperando y estoy preparado.

¿Crees que lo lograras? pues no lo permitire, actuando por egoismo o no, yo llegue primero aquí, el me pertenece a mi.

Pasan los minutos, el sonido del reloj se escucha con mucha fuerza ¿Sera por el silencio de este lugar? nunca pense que fuera a ser tan incomodo escucharlo, tal vez sea porque más que nunca siento que cada segundo es valioso para concretar con exito este desafio. Entramos a la cocina, al parecer estaban preparando algo para la cena, ciertamente llegue en el momento exacto en que cenarian.

_"-Quieres tomar un te o café, Mukuro? mi Mamá salio de compras hace unas horas, pero puedo ofrecerte esto mientras tanto" _Tu voz sonaba algo preocupada, se notaba cierta aura de tensión en el lugar ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que planeo? no lo creo, mientras que el otro tomo asiento mientras Tsunayoshi le servia algo de té.

_"-No, gracias"_ Respondí secamente, claro esta no habia venido hasta aquí para jugar a la casita del té, mis intenciones iban más allá de lo que esos dos estaban pensando, yo iba a todo o nada. Mi respuesta le sintio mal, lo pude notar en su mirada, la tensión aumentaba más y mas.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio transcurridos mi rival decide hablar.

_"-Ire al baño, con permiso"_ ¿Ese es tu primer movimiento? ¿Huir? jah, me estas decepcionado. Cuando salio del cuarto derrepente Tsunayoshi-kun me miró con siento deje de enojo.

_"-¿Porque te cae tan mal Mukuro?" _Pregunta algo inquieto ¿Fui tan obvio? la proxima vez debere controlarme más o quizas mis sonrisas han dejado de tener el efecto requerido con el, claro... eres especial, habia olvidado eso.

_"-¿A que te refieres, Tsunayoshi-kun?"_ Respondí con indiferencia, se que alargar esto no tiene sentido pero que tal si me dices más sobre el, quizas me sirva para deshacerme de el, debo aprovechar todo lo que tenga a mi alrededor.

_"-Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que esperar a que el diga algo en contra de ti ¿No es así? en tu mirada se notan tus intenciones, Mukuro"_ Lo sabia, esa mascara de inocencia es solo un escudo, en el fondo eres muy listo, para la proxima no me descuidare de ti de esta forma.

_"-Oya, me comueves tanto que te hayas dado cuenta de todo eso, no pense que fueras así de rapido. Con esa cara de idiota que siempre llevas encima uno pensaria lo contrario"_ me apoye a un lado del respaldo de la escalera sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, el solamente sostenia con algo de impaciencia una taza de té.

_"-No todos son como tu, el es diferente..." _las últimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro. ¿Quieres decirme que _"el"_ tiene mayores ventajas que yo? ¿Es eso? no me hagas reir, eso nunca pasara.

_"-Diferente, ¿Eh?"_ repeti su ultima palabra con algo de melancolía.

No se como decirlo pero desde que mi querida Chrome volvio a este tiempo junto a el todo me resulta algo diferente, no se como llamarlo a este sentimiento... ¿Incertidumbre, quizas? Pero algo puedo afirmar con claridad has cambiado, no eres el mismo Sawada Tsunayoshi que conocí en aquel entonces, el que decia no ser como ellos, esos mafiosos que odio desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

El cielo ha cambiado, ahora brilla con más intensidad, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

_"- Ya te lo dije, no todos son como tu crees" _volvio a repetir lo de antes, intentas convencerme de tus ideales ¿Verdad? no pierdas el tiempo porque no funcionara. _"deberias de dejar de pretender que lo sabes todo de las personas, es algo molesto" _aquí vamos otra vez...

_"-¿Perdón? en vez de hablar de mi deberias fijarte en los que te rodean" _respodí algo casando, sus palabras ya comenzaban a irritarme nuevamente, sentía un dolor extraño en el pecho. _"todo esto de la Mafia no es un juego, tu eres parte de algo grande y todos los que te rodean te ven por ese proposito, te persiguen por ese proposito, no deberias confiar tan facilmente en todas las personas que te rodean"_

_"-¡Eso lo se!" _sono a una mezcla de queja y gritó, comenzaba a irritarlo mis palabras, lo podía sentir. _"No tienes porque repetirmelo, Reborn lo hace también."_

Dejó la taza en la mesa, parecia estar algo confundido... con una de sus manos comenzo a masajear sus sienes, sabia perfectamente que lo unico que le ocasionaban mis "visitas" eran momentos incomodos y desagradables, lo sabia, pero mi orgullo y mi egoismo eran demasiado grandes para poder compartir pequeñas palabras de cariño, deseria poder ser diferente para poder entregarle mi corazón, pero era algo que no podía entregar facilmente, aunque el era el dueño de mi alma, no podia.

Ya era suficiente, lo supuse por su mirada, apuntaba al suelo y apoyaba con fuerza una de sus manos en la mesa, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que regreso el otro visitante a la sala donde nos encontrabamos yo y Sawada Tsunayoshi. Miro de inmediato algo pertubado hacia Vongola, se mostraba preocupado pero yo sabia que tenia algo en mente para atraparlo.

_"-¿Sucedio algo malo?"_ Dijo en tono preocupado, al escuchar su voz Vongola miro hacia el frente donde se encontraba el, y aún seguia apoyado en la escalera a unos escasos metros de la puerta de cocina, mirando cada movimiento que propicionaban estos dos.

_"-Ah, ¡no, no! no ocurre nada malo, solo discutimos algunas cosas, nada más" _respondiste, es logico que intentes ser fuerte delante de los demás pero hasta el puede darse cuenta que te pasan cosas, de inmediato giro a verme... no parecia muy alegre por mi visita, estaba previendo sus siguientes palabras ¿Cuáles seran? _"Mukuro, creo que sera mejor que te vallas por ahora"._

_Exacto, esas eran las palabras que buscaba._

_"-Vaya, vaya, ¿Tan solo hemos hablado un par de minutos y ya quieres echarme de aquí?" _respondí juguetonamente, sonríe de medio lado como usualmente lo hago. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Vongola me mostro una mirada desafiante _" lo se, lo se, se que luego de lo que dije no soy más bienvenido en este lugar, de todas formas ya no me apetece estar aquí"._

No pense que esto terminaria tan rapido, pensaba que podría divertime más con "el" pero Vongola me mostro de una forma inesperada su desapruebo con respecto a esta "pelea", que decepción. La proxima vez tendré refuerzos, esto no se acaba hasta que los dos nos enfrentemos directamente, estaré esperando tu respuesta pronto.

Me dirigi de inmediato hasta la puerta de salida del hogar, Sawada Tsunayoshi y su amigo me siguieron hasta allí, abri la puerta y sin mirar hacia atrás me prepare para despedirme.

_"-Pero recuerdalo bien, las personas en las que tanto confias, un día podrían traicionarte"_ Y al terminar de decir esas palabras me retire. Esto servira bien, se que no lo olvidaras y se que no me daras la total razón, pero me basta con que lo pienses y lo tengas presente. El no es mejor que yo, el no te protegera como yo lo hago, el no es merecedor de todo lo que hay en ti.

Yo tampoco pero eso es lo de menos, eres mio y es lo único que me importa.

"El" lo vio, se que si.

Tal vez ahora no pero cuando llegue el momento la niebla te ayudara cielo mio, te ayudara a olvidar y aliviar el dolor y la tristeza de este mundo.

Es cuestión de esperar y aunque lo quieras negar, tu cuerpo y tu alma son mios Sawada Tsunayoshi...

* * *

Luego de la partida de Mukuro el hogar de los Sawada nuevamente se torno en silencio, ambos jovenes estaban solos en esa enorme casa. El castaño de orbes café volvio a pensar en las palabras de su guardian de la niebla, sabia que algo de cierto tenian pero estaba completamente seguro que su nuevo amigo no lo iba a traicionar tan facilmente como Mukuro si creia, como antes el habia dicho, el era diferente, Tsuna estaba seguro de ello y sabia que no seria capaz de llegar tan lejos.

Pero solo habian pasado un par de semanas, no era lo suficiente para asegurar que no iria a ocurrir en un presente o futuros cercanos, es por ello que sentia cierto miedo por aquellas palabras, pero estando a su lado, sintiendo cerca de el no parecia tener sentido esas palabras, su intuición le decia que el no era una mala persona y que podia confiar en el.

-Se avecina una tormenta.- Dijo derrepente el joven compañero de Tsuna, este miro por la ventana y vio ciertas nubes negras aproximandose.

-Tienes razón, creo que ire a sacar la ropa antes de que Mamá y los chicos vuelvan.- Respondió en voz baja, su amigo lo pudo oir perfectamente. Se volteo a mirarlo y de inmediato una pequeña sonrisa comenzo a adornarse en sus labios, como si quisiera algo del castaño, este lo noto y se sonrojo un poco por mero reflejo de este.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Tsuna-kun?.- Dijo este, el castaño sonrio ampliamente al escuchar eso.

-Claro, Enma-kun. Seria de mucha ayuda- le respondio calidamente al pelirrojo, sin decir mucho ambos fueron hacia afuera y entre los dos sacaron la ropa seca colocandolo en el cesto de ropa limpia.

A las pocas horas comenzo a llover, Tsuna se sentia aún raro por la visita de Mukuro pero al lado de Enma poco a poco fue olvidando lo que le advertido sobre el, y todo lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde.

**Fin.**

* * *

LOOOOOOOOOOL soy un asco, que alguien me haga el favor de patearme el culo... ok,no xD.  
Al principio no sabia si terminarlo así o simplemente dejarlo en Mukuro Point view, pero ahora que veo el final me agrada más así... ya que me seria dificil explicarlo en primera persona que en tercera, también que no estoy acostumbrada a usar la primera persona y más con Mukuro, no hago mucho su IC porque me da miedo de que me salga mal (dame on), me gusta más plantearlo en tercera persona ówò que en primera! en cambio con Tsuna, creo que si hago un Ic de el me saldría perfecto! porque es un personaje con el cual me manejo mejor que otros de Reborn.

Ya, no hay spoilers solo una insinuación pero de todas formas que importa, no digo más que una intro del nuevo arco nada más XDD! además, ya termino el Future Arc en el anime y debería empezar el Shimone Arc... pero al parecer se termina el anime así que jooer, LOS ODIO! yo queria ver que seiyuu iban a escoger para Enma! joo TOT! iba a molar tanto el 0027/2700 pero bueh, habrá que esperar a que el manga se adelante más ¿No?

Bueno, ya, los que adivinaron que era Enma los felicito, era predecible por el modo en que hablaba Mukuro por la mitad, LOOL me cuesta hacer "sus celos" verosimiles con respecto al 6927, aunque trate con toda mi fuerza de que fuera lo más IC posible, ya que odio hacerlo OOC o que se salga de su Piña bastard self, el personaje debe ser así yo siempre intento respetar sus personalidades (aunque a decir verdad en el Sasunaru no me sale así, joder! porque?)

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutando, sino pueden patearme el culo como dije antes... tal vez con algunos comentarios me animen a continuar el cap 5 de SL jajaja, no ya... lo terminare en estos días, yo también deseo mi lemon, you know! pero por el momento me temo que tendrán que esperar (jah! les maté las ilusiones xDDD!)

Este fic va dedicado a todos los frikis como yo que aman el 692700 (6927 + 0027) nyahaha, hay tan pocos fics de estos doas (0027) desearia hacer más de ellos pero primero debere practicar con **MI **Enma-kun ~ (si, es mio joder, como Mukuro ¬w¬).

Yadayada me largo, nos vemos en SL o en algún otra mariconeada que se me platee por estos días de inspiración ~

Ciao!

_P.D: GAO! soy un leon Right now! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, como amo a Nuts ;D_


End file.
